


What's in a name?

by Claudii85



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, this is just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 19:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12990744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/pseuds/Claudii85
Summary: “Hey babe.”“Hey!” said Jace, walking to Simon and kissing him on the cheek, “What were you doing?”“What? Nothing, just doodling, nothing important. Doodling things that are definitely not important”, answered Simon nervously.Jace arched one eyebrow but said nothing, he wanted to know but when Simon was was being weird like that he knew it was better to let it go.





	What's in a name?

**Author's Note:**

> [vicepresidentsimon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/vicepresidentsimon/pseuds/vicepresidentsimon) asked for jimon + should I go by Simon Lewis Herondale or Simon Lightwood Herondale Lewis? 
> 
> So here's some fluff ❤
> 
> I hope you'll like it.

Simon was sitting at the kitchen table, a glass of blood untouched in front of him when Jace walked in. Simon promptly closed the notebook in which he was doodling and smiled at his boyfriend.

“Hey babe.”

“Hey!” said Jace, walking to Simon and kissing him on the cheek, “What were you doing?”

“What? Nothing, just doodling, nothing important. Doodling things that are definitely not important”, answered Simon nervously. 

Jace arched one eyebrow but said nothing, he wanted to know but when Simon was was being weird like that he knew it was better to let it go. 

*

When Jace came back from the Institute, Simon was sitting on the couch under a fluffy blanket and Captain America was playing on TV but he was barely paying attention to it. He was once again doodling in his notebook a small smile decorating his face. Jace leaned on the doorway and looked at his boyfriend for a moment before joining him.  
“Still doodling unimportant stuff?” teased Jace.

Jace’s voice startled Simon, seriously he needed to use his vampire heightened senses, and he closed the notebook trying to look nonchalant but according to Jace’s face he was failing miserably.

“Still don’t want to show me?”

“Nope, it’s nothing. It’s nerd stuff you wouldn't care about. I don’t want to bore you” answered Simon.

“You know I don’t mind when you talk nerdy to me, okay most of the time I don’t understand but I love when you talk to me about the stuff you love.”

“I know but this is nerd stuff level 1000, really you don’t want to know”, said Simon.

“Okay, sorry I insisted. I’m going to take a shower, feel free to join me” said Jace, starting to undress himself on his way to the bathroom.

Simon scrambled off the couch and followed Jace.

*

A few nights later Jace and Simon were laying in bed face to face, Simon tracing pattern on Jace’s chest with the tips of his fingers.

“Do you still want to know what I was doodling the other days?”

“Your nerd stuff, yeah.”

“It was not really nerd stuff" said Simon.

“Oh! Why did you lie?”

“Because I don’t want to scare you and sorry I lied” trailed off Simon looking anywhere but Jace’s eyes.

“I’m not mad, honestly I had my doubts. You're not a really great liar.”

“Hey!”

Jace laughed and kissed Simon gently.

“I was, wait I’ll just show you it’s easier.”

Simon turned around and took his notebook from the nightstand, he opened it at a random page and gave it to Jace. He heard Jace’s breath catch in his throat.

“So, what do you think? Should I go by Simon Lewis-Herondale or Simon Lightwood-Herondale Lewis?” asked Simon nervously.

“What do you think about Jace Lewis?” asked Jace smiling broadly at Simon.

“I didn't think it was an option.”

“Why not?”

“Because you already changed last name three times since I met you.”

Jace chuckled and took Simon’s hands between his.

“For you I’d change it a fourth time because I know it will be the last time I change it.”

“Jace Lewis", repeated Simon, “I love how it sound.”

“Me too. I love you Simon.”

“I love you Jace.”

Simon took the notebook from Jace’s hands and put it back on the nightstand. He turned his body to face Jace again and kissed him slowly. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have Jace. They kissed for a long time before they fell asleep smiling.

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed your reading. Comments and kudos are always welcome and appreciated xx


End file.
